The Only Thing I Want
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Mesmo depois de quase um ano, ele ainda não se conformava que Neiltivesse a coragem e ousadia de se matar. - Neil/Todd, Pós-DPS


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para a Tarefa da Gincana de Drabbles do fórum Need For Fic. Música utilizada 'Birthday Song' do Ben Lee.

* * *

**The Only Thing I Want**

"_Feliz aniversário, filho. Espero que goste do conjunto de escrivaninha que mandamos_." Sua mãe falava, não muito empolgada, do outro lado do telefone. Todd, por outro lado, sorriu tristemente.

"Adorei, mãe. Obrigado." Eles se despediram e desligaram.

Todd segurava o presente, lembrando-se do aniversário do ano anterior. Ele havia ganhado exatamente o mesmo conjunto de escrivaninha que ganhara nos dois últimos aniversários e, no último ano, ele ficara deprimido por aquele fato. No entanto, Neil apareceu.

.Hey, there I said it

I'm in love with you.

Ele estava no telhado, encolhido e deprimido, quando Neil passou por ele e perguntou o que foi. Após explicar ao amigo, Neil falou que aquela era o primeiro conjunto de escrivaninha voador não nomeado e Todd jogou o presente, que, ao chocar-se contra o chão, quebrou e espalhou tudo o que continha ali.

"_Eu não me preocuparia. Você provavelmente vai ganhar outro igual ano que vem_." Neil falara ao ver o estrago que fizeram. E ele estava certo.

.There's an ocean between us

Just like me, deep and Blue.

Todd dirigiu-se até o telhado do _Hellton_, olhando as pessoas passando lá embaixo e admirando a vista por algum tempo. Depois ele ficou contemplando o conjunto de escrivaninha, girando-o em suas mãos para ver se tinha a mesma aerodinâmica que o do ano passado tinha.

O garoto deixou que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos. Como ele sentia falta de Neil! Mesmo depois de quase um ano, ele ainda não se conformava que Neil tivesse a coragem e ousadia de se matar. Quer dizer, quem ele pensava que era para abandonar os amigos? Abandonar a ele, Todd?

.And I, at times have had nothing

But tonight I want nothing but you.

Levou uma mão aos olhos, limpando as lágrimas que agora não paravam de cair. Respirou fundo, olhando uma última vez para baixo. Até que, girando um pouco o corpo, deu impulso e jogou o conjunto de escrivaninha, vendo-a voar por um tempo, até a gravidade fazer efeito e fazê-la cair com tudo no chão.

Todd abriu um sorriso e depois começou a gargalhar. Na sua cabeça, a frase de Neil ecoava, lembrando-lhe que era provável ganhar mais um igual no próximo ano. Entre as gargalhadas, começou a chorar. E o riso logo se transformou em soluços. A visão embaçada por causa das lágrimas o impedia de ver a neve que começava a cair.

.And you gave me a reason

To give you my soul

I'll give you it all.

Frustrado, triste, sentindo-se nostálgico, Todd voltou ao seu dormitório. Naquela noite ele voltaria à Gruta dos Poetas Mortos. Ele leria suas poesias para ninguém em particular. Suas poesias sobre um garoto forte, que lhe ensinou a viver, lhe ensinou a ver o lado positivo das coisas. Porém, um garoto que havia abandonado e desistido de tudo porque lhe faltara coragem de erguer-se contra seu pai.

E mesmo Todd querendo inúmeras vezes se encontrar com Neil, ele tentava ser forte. Porque ele sabia que Neil não o perdoaria caso ele acabasse com sua vida - assim como ele não perdoava Neil por ter se suicidado. Tudo o que Todd era fora graças à Neil.

.You're the only thing I want

The only thing I want

The only thing on my mind all the time.

Todd não queria presentes naquele aniversário, não queria congratulações ou parabenizações. Ele nem ao menos queria festejar aquela data. Tudo o que ele queria era que Neil estivesse vivo. Ele queria que Neil estivesse ali com ele.

Desde sua morte, Todd não deixara de pensar no amigo em momento algum. Tudo o que ele fazia era pensando em Neil - e ele sempre tentava dar o melhor de si para orgulhar o falecido amigo.

.You're the only one I want

The only one I need.

Todd Anderson ainda era muito jovem - completara apenas dezoito anos - e por isso ele ainda achava que tudo aquilo era muito injusto. Ele ainda odiava os pais de Neil - pois fora culpa deles que seu amigo atirara em si próprio - e ele ainda se revoltava com aquela maldita instituição na qual estudava que havia demitido o senhor Keating injustamente.

Ainda teriam que se passar alguns aniversários para que Todd se conformasse. Mas não importaria quantos anos passassem - ele sempre amaria Neil Perry. Morto, porém vivo em seus lembranças.


End file.
